For You
by Skylanian Writer
Summary: It has been four years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny have finally decided to move in together. But this sudden change is emotionally challenging for both Harry and Ginny. Will they be able to help each other? Or will they always be haunted by the past? Oneshot, Harry/Ginny


**Author's Note: Hello. This is a one-shot I came up with a few days ago but I just recently felt like writing it down. This will be an extremely Harry/Ginny story. Well, here we go! I want to thank Shannon for being so supportive and proof reading this. **

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, Harry Potter is not mine… yet.

For You

Ginny heavily dropped a large box on the ground on the sidewalk right outside of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione appeared right next to her with a loud pop. Hermione and Ginny both wore simple muggle clothes. Hermione's hair was up in a bun and Ginny's was in a plain ponytail.

"The last time I came here I was on the run with Harry and Ron," Hermione reminisced thoughtfully. A strange look past over her face, as if what she was thinking of was a fond but yet painful memory.

"Yeah. I hope its cleaner."

"Harry said he cleaned up a bit. Are you sure you want me to go home? I could help you unpack."

"No, that's alright. It will be easier if it's just Harry and me."

Hermione nodded and put down the box she was holding. Ginny was twenty now, had a job, and a steady relationship with Harry. It was only a matter of time before she moved out of the Burrow. But it would still take some getting used to. With those thoughts in her head and a little pop, Hermione disappeared.

Ginny sighed and turned to face house number 12. It brought back so many memories, good and bad. It had been four years since the Battle of Hogwarts, since Fred died, and Voldemort died. _Alright Ginny. You'll look like an idiot if you stand out here any longer. _Ginny thought. She picked up the boxes on the curb and made her way to the front door. Before she could say anything, the door flew open and a crazy haired Harry appeared.

"Hey Ginny. Let me help you with that," Harry said taking two boxes from her. Ginny was wearing a big smile now. Harry was nervous. He wanted everything to go fine. Harry was so cute when he acted like that.

"So, how are you?" Harry politely questioned.

"I'm fine. Mum's been so emotional lately. I can't imagine what it would be like if she had to use muggle transportation to come visit. She'd probably move in." Harry smiled at that. Mrs. Weasley was very protective of her children, no matter how old they got.

When Ginny entered Grimmauld Place she couldn't help but gasp. All the house elves heads had been taken down, the life size portrait of Mrs. Black had disappeared, and the paint on the walls looked new. Ginny stumbled over something on the floor. She looked down and saw the umbrella stand Tonks always knocked over. She knew Harry kept it there for a reason. _Tonks. _A thousand memories past through her brain, Tonks laughing, making a duck face (literally), attempting to help Mrs. Weasley, looking like a grandmother so Harry could get to Kings Cross okay. Sirius came that day. _Sirius. _Tonks smiling at Remus. _Remus._

That's when Ginny forced herself to stop thinking. This was a happy day. If she started crying it would ruin everything. Harry would have a hard time comforting Ginny when those names caused him pain too.

"So, what do you think of the place?" Harry asked, snapping Ginny back into reality.

"It's perfect, Harry."

"Really?!"

"Yes. It's wonderful."

Just then an odd, but yet extremely familiar voice came from the kitchen.

"Kreacher's master has returned from outside, but Kreacher wonders who's with him." An old house elf appeared from the kitchen.

"Ginny, this is Kreacher. I'm sure you remember him. Kreacher, remember I told you about Ginny coming to stay with us?"

"Kreacher remembers now. Kreacher shall help with the boxes." Kreacher hurried over and took a box from Harry. Ginny watched the house elf carefully. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had told her about the change in Kreacher but she hadn't seen it first hand. She didn't even know he was working for Harry still.

Harry led Ginny into the living room. It too had been cleaned, dusted, and refurnished. Ginny looked around admiring her surroundings, the fireplace mantel had a box of floo powder sitting on it, as well as photos of the Order, Dumbledore's Army, and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. The furniture looked new, but comfy and the book shelf had all sorts of books on defensive magic and, oddly, a child's book of fairytales.

The best part about the room was the space. There was plenty of room for more photos, more books, and even another chair. Ginny set her box down and turned, beaming at Harry.

"It's perfect Harry! It's the best thing I've ever seen!"

Harry blushed and ran a hand through his already untidy hair.

"I figured we could unpack your books and photos and anything else you want out of your room first. You might feel more at home this way." Ginny nodded in agreement and reached towards the first box.

Harry opened the lid to the first box, inside, there where several books Ginny had collected throughout the years. Silently, Harry and Ginny unpacked the box and placed all of its contents on the shelves. After the first box, Harry lightened up the mood by turning on the Wizard Wireless.

"Where should I put this blanket?" Harry asked playfully.

"The couch is fine. Just make sure you fold it."

"Anything for you," Harry teased before trying to steal a kiss. Ginny dodged it but smiled a playfully replied,

"Oh you poor Potter boys! You never know what to do when you see a sweet red-head like me!"

Harry huffed but smiled at Ginny as he pulled out an enchanted snow globe of hers.

oOoOo

It didn't take long to unpack all of Ginny's belongings. Her presence cheered up Grimmauld Place more then a thorough cleaning. By dinner, everything was cleaned, unpacked, and organized.

"So," Ginny asked as they where served dinner in the kitchen by Kreacher, "how did you get the picture of Sirius' mum down?"

"Well, when you have the Elder Wand secretly stashed away somewhere, nothing is impossible."

Ginny smiled a little as she spooned some soup into her mouth. She was glad Harry didn't tense up or freak out when she said Sirius' name. Ginny was positive that with out Harry, the death of all her family and friends would drive her insane.

"Hey, Ginny. I wanted to give you something since we moved in together. It's a little gift for you," Harry said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box wrapped in floral wrapping paper. Ginny was so stunned that she forgot to speak. In retrospect, she really should have seen this coming. Harry never got to give people things when he was younger so now that he was rich, he loved giving people things.

Ginny slowly unwrapped the paper and opened the box. Inside was a necklace. It appeared to be made out of glass but it had some shiny white substance in it.

"A pensive," Ginny whispered in shock.

"Not just any pensive, it has memories of Fred, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, and Dumbledore. There's room to add more memories as well, if you want. You can wear it and look at the memories if you want to see them again," Harry told her as he slipped it over her head, "I know how much you miss them."

Ginny nodded, tears ran down her face. Tear of joy, sorrow, and hope. Ginny looked at the necklace and saw to words carved in the glass, _'For you.'_


End file.
